


The Doctor's Wife

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Jimel Family AU [2]
Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Aiden's first younger brother was conceived. Melinda's tired of waiting for Jim to come home and takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Wife

"I have to say, I think I liked you better as a paramedic," Melinda told Jim, voice low, checking to make sure that Aiden was sleeping.

"My hours were just as bad then," Jim said, voice anything but soothing her ruffled nerves.

"Yeah, but once you got the person to the hospital your job was over, done," Melinda sighed. "Now it's never ending. You're always double checking them and staying overtime to make sure about their condition. And you know that I love that about you. I do."

He was quiet on the other end of the phone. "Mel—"

"But I miss you," Melinda whispered, heart in her voice. "You have only been home to change your clothes this week, Jim, and I cannot wait until Thursday when you get half an afternoon off because we both know that you should spend it with Aiden because otherwise he's going to forget what you look like."

Her words were sharper than she intended but that was what happened when she got sexually frustrated, something that used to never happen in this household but was now a regular occurrence.

"Hey, now, that's not fair," Jim said softly. She could just picture him, standing in a hospital corridor in his red scrubs, rubbing his forehead because he didn't know what to do. "And I gave you plenty of time yesterday to look for your ghost with you and show you that dead body. Not my problem if that's how you chose to spend my break instead of more...interesting activities."

She didn't want to be the person giving him a headache. She really didn't. He had so much to worry about.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "Can you...can you call me on your next break? This one is getting to be about up. And go to your office, for god's sake, so that we can actually talk."

"I promise," Jim said. "And I'm sorry but Dr. Blake is off this week because of his mother's funeral. And I'll be right in my office in an hour, ready to give you all of my attention."

"An hour," Melinda said. "Promise?"

"Yeah, of course," he repeated. "I love you."

"Love you too," she mumbled, clinging onto the phone a bit longer but he had already hung up.

She huffed angrily, storming to place the wireless phone on the crib, trying to calm herself down. This was not the way to make Jim want to come home. If she wanted to lure him home, she'd have to hatch a better plan than getting mad at him for not being there. Like seducing him. She should tell him next time he called just how much she wasn't wearing and then see if he said he'd sneak off. Because if he did, she might actually take her clothes off.

Otherwise, as if. They'd tried phone sex last week and Melinda had only just gotten there and it was all because it wasn't Jim touching her; Jim with all of his tricks and expertise learned from years and years of making love to her. Sadly Melinda didn't have as much experience at making herself come as Jim did.

And she didn't plan on changing that because it was Jim's job to get her off. That was what marriage was about.

She let herself have a small, frustrated laugh at that, imagining embroidered on a pillow or hung on a wall.

I don't get myself off. That's what I married my husband for.

So why wasn't he there?

Fifteen minutes. That was how long he had. Not long enough to drive home and back. Not long enough to drive home and kiss her.

Fifteen minutes. How much time was that enough for?

Melinda considered that, pacing a little, bringing her finger to her mouth. They could seriously heat things up in fifteen minutes. Jim could probably make her come in five.

Good god, why hadn't she thought of this before?

She picked up her cell phone, racing up the stairs. "Delia, are you busy?"

"If by busy you mean making popcorn and dying of how much nothing is on TV right now, I've got a packed schedule," Delia said.

"Want to pop over and watch Aiden?" Melinda asked, hearing the pleading in her voice.

"What's up?" Delia asked instantly.

"Jim has barely been home in a week and I'm going to go fucking crazy if I don't get my hands on him soon," Melinda said. "I'm serious. And I just realized just how much we can do in fifteen minutes if I just get my ass over there to his office."

"Put on a nurse's outfit and you'll really make his night," Delia said cheekily. "Sure, Mel, I'll be right over."

Melinda glanced at the clock, relaxing when she realized she still had a good thirty minutes before she had to leave to get to his office before he did.

She sat in front of her mirror first, quickly pulling her hair into a messy bun, so that it would be out of the way, but very tuggable if that was what he so wished.

She was going to put more lipstick on but changed her mind, swiping on a clear lipgloss instead, looking at herself in the mirror and changed her mind about makeup.

She moved to her closet, remembering Delia's joke about the nurse outfit.

Oh my god. She actually had one. She tore through the closet, remembering Andea's wicked smile as she'd gifted it, and tears came to Melinda's eyes to realize how very long ago it was that that had happened.

She'd never worn it. At least, not yet. Before, she'd never found a reason. And after Andrea's death, it had been too hard.

She slipped her jeans and sweater off, considered the situation and pulled her bra off too. She remembered a certain date they'd had before they were married, laughed out loud and pulled her panties off.

She was nude, and she was going to get some tonight.

She wiggled into the nurse's costume; she'd lost so much weight after Aiden that it went on with a hitch, even feeling a little loose in the hips, which she honestly didn't like.

She looked at herself, at the way the costume pushed her breasts above and beyond even her usual fabulous decolletage, creating such amazing cleavage that she blushed herself to look.

And the white costume, so short. She tugged at it a little, before just grinning and sliding into thigh highs, sexy nurse style, and sky high heels.

She slipped a raincoat on over her dress (as if she owned an actual trench coat) and was waiting for Delia when she arrived.

"It's not raining," Delia said. "Is it? Did you hear something that I didn't?"

"You don't even want to know," Melinda merely giggled, grabbing her car keys.

"Oh, maybe I don't," Delia said. "Your hair looks good. Too good for that coat. I'm going to stop thinking about it now."

"I thank you," Melinda said. "And for watching Aiden."

"No problem," Delia said.

"And I'll most likely be home within the hour," Melinda sighed. "I guess we'll see if I can tempt Jim away from his patients any longer than that. Personally, I doubt it."

"Well, take your time," Delia said. "If it's longer than that…" She grinned. "More power to both of you."

Melinda winked before heading out to the car, feeling like she broke every speed limit between her house and the hospital, knowing that she had plenty of time but feeling like every second counted.

She scurried through the corridors, ducking around nurses and patients, and pretending she wasn't there. They saw her there enough, at such odd hours, messing around with ghosts, that no one gave her a second glance.

She finally reached Jim's office, walking inside and closing the door behind her. She checked her watch and she had ten minutes to spare.

Oh god. What now.

* * *

Jim felt distinctly distracted that night, his mind only on his wife, alone at home. He really, really hoped she hadn't taken matters into her own hands. He wasn't sure he could bear thinking about her trying to get herself off again when, honestly, she was only successful at it when he was watching.

His heart hurt for her, remembering last week, and how hard it had been for her to get there.

And he felt terrible. He leaned on the wall outside of a patient's room, hanging his head, knowing that he was doing far and beyond what he strictly needed to do at this time. So Dr. Blake was gone. There were other doctors. Other nurses. They could handle it. Jim didn't need to always be trying to save the world.

He saw Nancy and threw out a theory. "How about if I went home early?" He tossed out.

"Jim, your shift ended an hour ago, there's no such thing as early," she said. "I get that you're waiting for Hallee to wake up but I promise you... we nurses can handle it. We can also handle Thomas Wentworth and that old guy in 2B. Go home."

"Bless you," he said, and she just laughed.

Now, he only had to take these files to his office and he was home free.

He felt a spring in his step he hadn't had in weeks as he walked down the hospital corridors to the elevators; his office was on the first floor and he was on the second and he didn't feel like taking the stairs. He was too excited.

He'd surprise her so much. She wouldn't be expecting him at all and he could take his time, make love to her as she deserved...again, and again, and again.

He almost moaned just thinking about it, suppressing the sound because of the people with him in the elevator; a tired family celebrating a new baby.

He wondered what she was doing right now. Had she climbed into bed waiting for his call?

He checked his watch. There wasn't enough time to make it home and surprise her before the call so he'd have to make the call anyway, somehow disguising that he was coming home, because he really wanted to surprise her.

He really wanted to see the look on her face, the sparkle in her eyes, the sound of her moan...moans...gasps…

He blinked his eyes open to realize he was still in the elevator and a girl was waiting for him to get off.

Oh god.

Get off.

He was really hard right now.

He almost ran to his office, startling when he saw that the light was on. Shit. Shit. He'd told Melinda that he'd be alone when he called her and someone was waiting for him.

He could see a shadow through the door and stifled a groan, regretting his open door policy.

He closed his eyes, bracing himself to be very rude and send them home. What if it was a worried patient? Oh god. He couldn't be that doctor.

Resigned and downtrodden, erection gone, Jim sadly opened the door.

And there was a nurse inside.

In a very short uniform. In Jim's wary mind, he thought, half heartedly, nice ass before realizing, like a bolt of lightning, that said nice ass belonged to Melinda.

The door slammed shut and Jim walked forward in a daze, as Melinda whirled to face him. "So," she said. "Dr. Clancy."

"Doctor?" He whispered, his gaze shooting over Melinda's...lack of clothing.

"Doctor," she said firmly.

"Doctor," he repeated. "And you are?"

"Your new nurse," she purred, pressing a finger to the bare skin above his scrubs. "I was told to take your pulse."

"Really?" He gasped, letting her push him back into his office chair.

She walked to the door, giving him quite a view, closing the blinds with a snap and locking the door, turning around to lean against it.

As he watched she raised one leg so that her knee was extended and her foot was braced against the door, the pose remarkably predatory and her shockingly short uniform showing so much that Jim could only stare.

"I heard from your wife that you've been overworking yourself," she said, stalking forward.

"My wife?" He stammered, as she slowly and carefully put one knee on each armrest of his chair, straddling him.

She nodded, and pressed an open mouthed kiss to his neck.

"Oh shit," she whispered.

"What?" He asked, so hard right now that he couldn't believe it and needing her to keep this act up.

"You only have fifteen minutes and this is going to take way longer than that for it to be any good," she whispered against his neck, letting her lips graze up his jaw, sucking on the skin there. She settled herself onto his lap, and he moaned very loudly at confirmation of what he'd guessed when she'd raised her leg by the door...she wasn't wearing panties. And she was so hot right now.

"I don't care," Jim said hoarsely, trying to capture her lips in a kiss but she dodged him. "I mean, I've got more than that. I told Nancy I was taking off, I was going to surprise you...oh god, Melinda."

She ground herself against him and it was only his scrubs separating them and he couldn't breathe.

"So we've got all the time in the world?" She whispered, raising up on her knees again, pulling her wet heat from him and pushing her breasts into his face.

He tried to taste but she again backed up.

"All the time," he rasped.

"Then I can finish this properly," she promised, her breasts so close he knew his eyes were glassy.

She slid from the chair, just walking around his office for a moment, striking poses.

He couldn't believe how good this was getting.

"So…" She whispered. "How do you like your nurses?"

"Very hot," he managed.

"Like this?" She purred, knocking a pencil off the desk and bending to get it.

Jim jerked where he was sitting at the view he was getting, feeling his erection pulse and jump towards her.

She. Wasn't. Wearing. Panties and that fucking uniform didn't cover anything.

"Whoops," she whispered, tugging it down rather halfheartedly. "Well, how about this?"

He turned the chair to watch her better, as she leaned over his desk as if passing him a file, her breasts precariously close to falling out of her uniform.

She looked down at the view herself, perhaps seeing the look on his face and, with a very shocking grin, unbuttoned the strained button holding them still in place, hissing as her breasts were set free.

"Melinda, get over here," Jim whispered, voice dangerous.

"Come and get me," she teased.

"I'm not sure I can walk," he moaned as she climbed over his desk, giving him another shocking view.

"Then we might have to do something about that," she whispered. "I knew you'd have something for me to treat."

She knelt before him, running one finger down the bulge in his scrubs. "Want me to say hello?" She whispered.

He nodded blindly, and her fingers hooked into the waistband of his scrubs, that in and of itself almost enough to make him come in his pants.

"Hold on," she soothed, and he lifted his hips so she could tug his scrubs and boxers down. They both moaned when he sprang into view, and the look in her eyes…

"I have missed you," she cooed, reaching to take him into her hands, fingering him, shifting her hands over him, running the length of him. "So big. So hard. So needy."

"Wait," Jim panted.

"What, Dr. Clancy?" She asked, eyes shining as she looked up at him.

"I'm not letting you give me a blow job until I kiss you first," he said, grabbed hold of her and tugging her up onto his lap, hissing as she settled onto him, skin against skin. "And until I get to examine this."

He captured her lips fiercely, sucking at her, tugging her tongue into his mouth and moaning as she gave even better than what she got.

He reached up for her messy bun, letting his fingers delve into her hair and find the pin holding it up, yanking it out so that it fell around her shoulders.

He let his lips move down her neck, only wanting to give her as many love bites as possible, sucking hard enough to leave marks in several shades. Everyone was going to know how much he loved his wife.

He reached her breasts, aching and full and spilling from her uniform. Everyone.

He pulled one rigid tip into his mouth, and she moaned so loudly he jerked up against her again, pressing his erection into the damp heat of her, moaning in return.

Panting, he undid another button, and another, until the uniform was open.

And then he let himself watch her breathe. The rise and fall of her chest. He gently pushed the uniform off her shoulders and onto the floor.

"I'm coming inside you," he whispered. "I think it's time to start seriously trying to give Aiden that brother he's been asking for."

She nodded fiercely, and he latched onto her breasts again, cupping them in his hands to bring them closer to his mouth. So good. This was so good.

He stood up, her legs locking around his waist, and laid her back on his desk, which was clear...had she done that while waiting for him? Good girl.

He moved back, separating them and Melinda whimpered at the loss of contact.

"I just need to take my shirt off," he whispered, and her head lolled back, and as he removed his shirt, her hands started to creep towards her core, to slip inside.

"No," he whispered, pulling them away. "That's my job."

"Then do it," she moaned, her hands fighting his.

His fingers slipped inside her, and she was so tight, and wet, and so Melinda. He slipped a third in, wondering how long she'd been dreaming of this moment. How long she'd just waited for him to come home and pleasure her, and he hadn't.

He probed deeper, finding the part of her that would shatter her, and she was clenching around him, gasping, sobbing, crying out for him, and he slipped his fingers out, about to lick them clean.

"Let me do it," Melinda said, eyes glassy. "I want your fingers inside me everywhere."

Jim moaned, letting her suck his fingers clean, sucking hard and then letting them free.

He climbed onto the desk with her, wondering how he'd made it this long, and eased into her, making her gasp, and clench beneath him.

"I'm never going to get over how it feels to have you inside me," Melinda panted, guiding him closer. "Never."

She whimpered. "You fill me," she said. "To the brim."

"I know," he gasped, rocking against her. "I know, god, I know, Melinda."

She gasped and he spilled into her, begging his seed to implant...they haven't done anything since Aiden's birth, nothing to still the birth of another child, but they still haven't gotten lucky.

Let this be the one, he pleaded, biting at her chest, sucking on her nipple.

She moaned, clenching around him, feeling him shudder into her and that was what brought her over the edge. He felt her come along with him, ride that crazy wave, until they were both still, sweaty, messy, lying on his desk.

"I needed this," she whispered.

"I didn't even realize how much I needed this," Jim replied, burying his face in her neck. "Oh god, Melinda."

* * *

She could feel his rock hard stomach pressed against hers. She could feel his hips tight in with hers, still buried inside her. "I love this moment," she breathed. "When you're still inside me. When we're together and you're here, and we're one…" She pressed a kiss into his shoulder, ending up biting the skin there, sucking on him, tasting his sweat until he's moaning, hardening inside her again. "And I love this moment more, when you wake up again."

She was breathing quickly, her breasts straining against his weight with every breath.

She could feel him stirring even more, and she moved her head to capture his lips again, until they're both panting, until he's pushing into her, again, and again and again.

She wants Aiden to have a brother, she realizes, holding Jim close.

He's going to finish inside her every time tonight.


End file.
